Culture and Courtships
by Future Thorn
Summary: When you don't know things about the cultures of the people around you, sometimes things get awkward. And sometimes you get engaged. A 5 1 Blitzstone dancing fic.


**AN: Alright! First time playing in Rick Riordan's sandbox. Really, Uncle Rick, you have beautiful stories and characters. Gotta love these dorks. So anyway, I got carried away with myself at one point and decided to write out this adorable fic. I'm so happy with it. I'm a sucker for cute romance and dancing.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's sandbox. He just has such an adorable duo here I wanted to work with.**

The first time that Blitz offered his hand to Hearth to dance, they were alone. When Hearth realized what Blitz meant by his outstretched hand, he gave a tiny squeaking sound, barely audible, but adorable in Blitz's eyes. It took a moment, but Hearth slowly raised his hand to take the one that Blitz offered him. Hearth shyly avoided Blitz's eyes for a moment before finally looking up. When he did, he saw the dwarf's wide smile; the smile was for him and him alone. It was something akin to sunlight, Hearth thought. He always felt much better after seeing that smile, even if he hadn't been in the sun. It was a feeling that made him believe that he could live until Ragnarok with just Blitz's smile, even if he never saw sunlight again. The smile relaxed the elf, the edges in his stance falling into something far more comfortable and natural.

~EC~

After a few weeks, it was Hearth who offered to dance, holding out his hand for Blitz to take, a light green blush upon his pale cheeks. The dwarf smiled and took his elf's hand, his eyes locked on Hearth's. The grin that spread across his elf's face seemed to light up the room, or at least, it did in Blitz's opinion. Together, the elf and dwarf spun around the room to the beats of their own hearts, allowing for everything else around them to melt away into oblivion as their focus was completely on each other. These moments were the best ones in their opinion, the moments where none of the outside world mattered. When they danced, Blitz and Hearth felt like they were the most free people in the realms, their bodies moving in easy sync with one another. Their dancing was never restricting, instead they complimented each other in a way that they had never before experienced with anyone else.

~EC~

The next time that the hands of Hearth and Blitz locked for a dance, they were interrupted by the appearance of Sam. The valkyrie froze, standing stock still in the doorway, having not expected to witness something like this when she went looking for the mismatched duo. Her eyes, wide with surprise, swept from Hearth to Blitz and back again; her mouth hanging open just slightly as she seemed to search for the words she meant to say to them.

"I'll just… go… Congrats on your engagement, I guess," the valkyrie smiled awkwardly before ducking into the hallway.

"Engagement?" the word fell from Blitz's lips, disbelief on his tongue. Of course, in true Hearth fashion, the word was read from his very lips by his deaf companion.

 _Did you not know?_ The hands that signed the question were shaking, something that Blitz decided he hated on principle. Hearth's hands were not meant to shake, especially not in sadness or this terrible kind of shock.

 _No. But-_ Blitz was unable to sign more as Hearth turned his head away in what seemed to be either an apology or shame. Blitz raised his left hand to Hearth's cheek and used it to gently cradle the elf's face and turn it back to him. He caught the tall blond's eyes and smiled kindly. _I may not have known, but that does not mean that I do not mean it._

A look of amazement and hope illuminated Hearth's face, _You do?_

 _Yes. Elvish culture is new to me though. I need to learn._

 _You are doing fine._

 _Fine enough to know when I'm engaged?_

 _Sorry about that._

 _It is okay. We are okay._ The dwarf reclaimed the elf's hand then and held it gently, smiling softly at the expression on the elf's face. Blitz had never had a word for it before, never needed one, but now he knew; it was love. Blitz was sure that the expression was mirrored on his own face as well.

~EC~

Blitz appeared in the doorway to Hearth's room, hesitating at the entrance to the room before apparently making up his mind and entering the elf's room. Hearth smiled welcomingly at the dwarf from where he sat on the bed, gesturing for the other man to sit down and make himself comfortable. Instead of doing so, however, Blitz paused in the center of the room, fiddling with a small cube in his hands. Hearth's brow furrowed at the insecure behavior that the usually confident dwarf was exhibiting.

Blitz stood, his head tilting back and forth slightly in indecision as his tongue flicked over his lips in nervousness. Finally, his eyes rose from the floor to meet Hearth's gaze, a large breath exiting Blitz's lungs that he hadn't realized he had been holding onto. Blitz moved once more, forward this time, before stopping right in front of Hearth. He paused, then took a single step back with his right foot, allowing his right knee to hit the floor.

Hearth's eyes widened considerably, a dark green blush forming as his face shifting to a far more shocked expression. He seemed frozen, staring at the dwarf in front of him in near reverence. Blitz set down the small cube on the floor and began signing as he spoke.

"I know… I know that technically we're already engaged in your culture. I just, I wanted to do this right. Not accidentally, not because one of us didn't know. I want you to know that I mean it and that I'm serious about this. I… Hearthstone, will you marry me?"

The two sat unmoving for a few moments, each one taking in the image of the other, neither blinking for fear of it all being a dream. The stillness and silence were broken by a single tear sliding down Hearth's face and a tiny squeaking sound coming from his mouth. Hearth nodded, his large smile causing his eyes to crinkle. The elf then launched himself into his dwarf's arms, trusting the other man to catch him.

Blitz did, of course. He held the crying elf and rocked back and forth in a calming manner. After a moment, he pressed his lips to Hearth's hairline, breathing in to take in the calming scent that he had come to know to be Hearthstone. Somehow, he couldn't imagine life without the elf. Thinking back, he hadn't been able to for a long time.

A few minutes passed, the two men in a state of contentment in each other's arms. Finally, Hearth moved to sit in front of Blitz, climbing off the dwarf's body and untangling their legs. Sitting up, Blitz took a moment to pick up the cube that he had previously placed it on the floor.

Running his fingers a small line on the box, Blitz opened it to reveal a ring. It was small, but beautiful. Hearth couldn't imagine anything more perfect. Well, except Blitz himself.

Blitz began signing once more, this time completely forgoing speaking aloud. _I hope you like it. I really wanted it to be perfect for you._

Hearth could feel a new set of tears begin to congregate in his eyes. He quickly signed to his dwarf, _It is. You are. Will you put it on me?_

 _Of course._ The dwarf removed the ring from the cube at this point with one hand, taking Hearth's hand with his other. Settling the ring at the base of Hearth's finger, Blitz lifts his head and presses a light kiss to Hearth's cheek, subtly signing where he knew Hearth couldn't see.

 _I love you, my elf._

After a moment, the two collected themselves emotionally. Blitz rose to his feet, holding his hand out to Hearth in a way that had been done in the past, though now it meant something so much more.

"Will you dance with me?"

The two would never admit that they stayed in Hearth's room dancing for hours after that. Their gazes were soft and hands were warm as they twirled around the room with love in their hearts.

~EC~

The first person to notice the ring on Hearth's finger was Alex. Magnus and Alex had come over for an afternoon that had quickly turned into an invitation to stay over for dinner. As the meal ended, the girl's eyes widened considerably as she grabbed Hearth's hand. She studied the ring closely before looking up at the elf.

"Should I be giving my congratulations?" she asked, her eyebrow raised at the pale man in front of her.

Hearth smiled and nodded as Blitz came to stand next to him. Blitz placed his hand on Hearth's shoulder, the elf turning his head to look at the dwarf and smile lovingly.

"When did this happen? Tell me about it."

"Well, I _officially_ proposed two weeks ago. The dumb elf failed to tell me that dancing with a single other being in elf culture was the equivalent of a courtship proposal. I figured I might as well give it my all, so I gave him the ring," Blitz spoke the words aloud, but his gaze was firmly locked with Hearth's the entire time. The tilting of Hearth's lips into a smile provoked a melting of Blitz's expression into that of immense emotion. It took Magnus a moment to place the expression, before realizing that it was how his face must look like when he looked at Alex.

"You really love him, don't you?" the son of Frey mused, his voice showing his approval at the match. Magnus's words caused Blitz to tear his eyes from Hearth's features, instead turning to his cousin.

"More than anything."

"Good. You're happy, in love, and after everything, I can't think of anyone who deserves this more."

"I think," Alex smirked, her eyes glinting in a familiar mischievous way, "that Magnus and I will get going. It was really nice to see you two, and congratulations again!"

After Alex and Magnus left, the elf and dwarf took their time before drifting back into each other's arms, swaying to music that didn't exist. The soft movements and warmth of each other's bodies was enough to reassure each that this was real, this was no dream, this was truly their love.

~EC~

Hearth stared into the eyes of Blitz, his husband, and smiled at the dwarf who held his hands. The two walked onto the dancefloor of the wedding reception, the people around the newlyweds moving out of their way.

"So, dancing as a married couple, does that have any meaning in elf society that I should know about?" Blitz asked, turning his head to allow for Hearth to read his lips. A smile tugged on Hearth's lips, an amused breath coming from him like a laugh. Blitz's brow furrowed as a thought came to his mind, "Wait, I didn't just promise to have your children or anything, right?"

 _No, nothing like that. It means, I love you._ The elf signed, his eyes crinkling with affection as he held the last sign.

 _And I love you._ The dwarf signs to his elf, a loving expression on his face. Hearth leaned down at that, pressing his lips softly to those of his husband. He would never get tired of thinking or signing that. His husband. He was so overwhelmed by that. His heart bloomed with the love that he had for Blitz and that he knew Blitz held for him in return.

The two spiralled throughout the room, the rest of those present giving the two a wide berth. The newlyweds had chosen to have no music for their first dance together as a married couple, a choice that while greatly impacted by the fact that Hearth couldn't hear, was also a tribute to all of the times they had danced so far, all of which had been without music.

To Blitz and Hearth, this moment was the most beautiful thing they had ever experienced and something that they'd remember forever. Their dancing seemed to make the couple glow in happiness, perfectly content in each other's arms. After all, their love was in their dancing.


End file.
